This invention relates generally to conveyors and more particularly to power driven roller conveyors wherein the roll driving force is selectable to permit stopping of a work piece on the conveyor without undue roller drive damage to the work piece or to the driving mechanism. In the prior art, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,789, entitled "Torque Responsive Drive Coupling for Roller Conveyors", such couplings were relatively complex and did not permit the use or spacing of multiple individual work support rollers on a single driven shaft.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.